RKO National News
RKO National News is the flagship daily evening program of RKO News, the news division of RKO Holdings and it's broadcast by RKO Network, RKO News and MSNRKO. Currently, it's anchored by Harel Yahalom on weekdays and Piers Morgan on weekends and also by Nancy Grace, Mike Huckabee, Alan Colmes and Aidan Pickering as substitute anchors. Its current theme is Epcot Entrance Medley, in use since 1985. RKO Newsreel 1935-1955 1955-1959 1959-1965 RKO News at Night 1965-1975 1975-1981 1981-1985 The main titles were designed by Information International, Inc. RKO Nightly News 1985-1990 1991 In January 7, 1991, Henry Cooper left the RKO Nightly News presentation and it was replaced by Jim Adams. 1991-1995 1995-1997 RKO National News 1997 On January 5, 1997, RKO Nightly News was renamed to RKO National News. 1997-2005 In 1997, Jim Adams was replaced by John Roberts in the RKO National News presentation because Jim Adams died of a car crash in San Francisco, CA on May 15, 1997. On September 11, 2001, an edition of RKO National News began early at 9:00 a.m. ET and lasted for 69 hours, ending on September 14 at 6:00 a.m. ET. RKO National News open 2003.png|High definition variant. RKO National News with Hilary Duff open April 6, 2000.png|Variant with Hilary Duff. RKO National News special Remembering Jim Adams open 1997.png|Special intro on the Jim Adams death day. RKO National News special 9/11 attacks intro 2001.png|Special intro at the September 11 attacks. RKO National News special 9/11 attacks outro 2001.png|RKO National News closing in the morning of September 14, 2001. 2005-2009 2009-2012 2012-present On January 9, 2012, RKO National News launched a new opening, new graphics and a new studio. RKO_National_News_Weekend.png|Weekend version. RKO National News with Nancy Grace open.png|Variant with Nancy Grace. RKO National News with Piers Morgan open 2012.png|Variant with Piers Morgan. RKO National News with Mike Huckabee open 2012.png|Variant with Mike Huckabee. RKO National News with Alan Colmes open 2012.png|Variant with Alan Colmes. RKO National News with Jane Velez-Mitchell open 2013.png|Variant with Jane Velez-Mitchell. RKO National News with Oprah Winfrey open 2012.png|Variant with Oprah Winfrey. RKO National News with Big Bird open June 11, 2012.png|Variant with Big Bird. RKO National News with Kermit the Frog open November 19, 2012.png|Variant with Kermit the Frog. RKO National News with the Annoying Orange open January 28, 2013.png|Variant with the Annoying Orange. RKO National News Orange-colored variant open 2012.png|Orange-colored variant. RKO National News yellow-colored open 2012.png|Yellow-colored variant. RKO National News green-colored open 2012.png|Green-colored variant. RKO National News aquamarine-colored open 2012.png|Aquamarine-colored variant. RKO National News purple-colored open 2012.png|Purple-colored variant. RKO National News violet-colored open 2012.png|Violet-colored variant. RKO National News special 2012 open with 80s logo.png|Special intro with the 1985 RKO Network logo. RKO National News special 2012 open with 1997 logo.png|Special intro with the 1997 RKO Network logo. RKO National News Remembering John Rich Open 2012.png|Special intro on the John Rich death day. RKO National News special Peru open 2012.png|Special intro at Peru. RKO National News Dick Clark special open 2012.png|Special intro on the Dick Clark death day. RKO National News Live from Kiev open 2012.png|Special intro at the UEFA Euro 2012 final. RKO National News Live from London open 2012.png|Special intro at the London 2012 opening ceremony. RKO National News Remembering Neil Armstrong Open 2012.png|Special intro on the Neil Armstrong death day. RKO National News special Hostess open 2012.png|Special intro at the Old HB closing. RKO National News special Chick-Fil-A open 2012.png|Special open at a Chick-Fil-a opening. RKO National News Mayans open 2012.png|Special intro on December 21, 2012. RKO National News Kiss nightclub fire open 2013.png|Special intro at the KISS nightclub fire. RKO National News special April Fools open 2013.png|Special intro on April 1, 2013. RKO National News margaret thatcher funeral open 2013.png|Special intro on the Margaret Thatcher death day. RKO National News Jodi Arias open 2013.png|Special intro at the Jodi Arias trial. RKO National News special Boston open 2013.png|Special intro at the Boston Marathon bombings. RKO National News George Zimmermann coverage open 2013.png|Special intro at the George Zimmerman trial. RKO National News special Brazilian protests open 2013.png|Special intro at the 2013 Brazilian protests. RKO National News special James Gandolfini open 2013.png|Special intro on the James Gandolfini death day. RKO National News World Youth Day open 2013.png|Special open at the World Youth Day 2013 first day. RKO National News McDonald's Open June 25, 2013.png|Special open at a McDonald's opening. RKO National News special Six Flags Over Texas open 2013.png|Special intro at the Six Flags Over Texas accident on July 19, 2013. RKO_National_News_Eusébio_special_open_2014.png|Special intro on the Eusébio death day. RKO National News Robin Williams special open 2014.PNG|Special intro on the Robin Williams death day. RKO joan rivers.png|Special intro on the Joan Rivers death day. RKO National News special Hostess outro 2012.png|RKO National News closing at the Old HB closing. RNN_closing_2013.png|RKO National News closing on April 25, 2013. RKO National News open spoof on an episode of This Hour Has America's 22 Minutes.png|''This Hour Has America's 22 Minutes'' spoof. RKO Nationality Snooze open on an episode of This Hour Has America's 22 Minutes.png|Another This Hour Has America's 22 Minutes spoof. RKO Three Stooges News Show open on an episode of This Hour Has America's 22 Minutes.png|Another This Hour Has America's 22 Minutes spoof. RKO National News Playalong Fun Show open on This Hour Has America's 22 Minutes.png|Another This Hour Has America's 22 Minutes spoof. RKO National News with Ronald McDonald open on This Hour Has America's 22 Minutes.png|Another This Hour Has America's 22 Minutes spoof. RKO National News on PBS open on This Hour has America's 22 Minutes.png|Another This Hour Has America's 22 Minutes spoof. RKO gibberish news.png|Another This Hour Has America's 22 Minutes spoof. 2014-present 2020 (upcoming) Category:RKO Network Category:Fictional News programs Category:RKO News Category:RKO Network programmes